narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dōten Samuzamusei
|image=Dōten_Samuzamusei.png |kanji=動天 寒寒星 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Dōten Samuzamusei |literal english=Heaven-Shattering Desolate Star |english tv=Ice Release: Freezing the Modern World |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Hiden, Chakra Absorption Technique, |jutsu type=Ice Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hojo Senryo |hand signs=Bird, Dog, Ox, Dragon, Boar, Bird, Snake, Ram, Rat, Clap Hands |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=Hojo, Sargon's Greatest General |jutsu media=Manga, }} is considered one of Hojo Senryo’s most powerful offensive Ice Release techniques and it is one that the seldom uses due to its wide scale destruction. However, when he expresses his Killing Intent or his Evil Intent, Hojo will utilize this technique without hesitation. In short, the technique creates an absolutely colossal arctic satellite that that collides into the earth with unfathomable impact. It is a technique that Hojo utilizes to devastate a nations army before he sends his army in to sweep any nation clear of threats. While utilizing the Dōten Samuzamusei, Hojo uses the Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique in order to instantly freeze his rain in the upper portion of the atmosphere. It’s formation is similar to the Ice Release: Coffin of the Sleeping Ice Giant technique in which Hojo simply freezes the moisture in the air to create this technique. After a few moments of concentration, the sphere reaches to a size that is comparable to an enhanced Chibaku Tensei however, this technique as stated by Hojo “contains more versatility for combat situations”. While at this size, the techniques increase in size further by absorbing the natural energy within the atmosphere which also augments its destructive capacity and its freezing capabilities. Normally, the temperature of this heavenly body reaches around minus 325 degrees Fahrenheit. Which is cold enough to alter the visual hue of the atmosphere. Zendo Hakaisha . Hojo uses this technique in combination with the Heavenly Transfer Technique in order to destroy villages without leaving his post. As stated in the main article, the technique is able to transport objects anywhere at the speed of light and that when it is transferred, the object is engulfed in light and moves to any desired location. Using this ability coupled with the Dōten Samuzamusei, creates the element of surprise that is able to catch villages and nations off guard which then allows Hojo to transfer his army to the same location in order to take over the village. As an experienced general and shinobi, Hojo’s mastery of the Heavenly Transfer Technique does not require a platform nor does it require any extensive preparation times however, it does require an immense amount of concentration in any case. During combat, this technique serves two functions. It’s first and primary function is to crash down into a target(s) with unparalleled ferocity creating a desolate wasteland devoid of all life and energy. When it impacts the earth below, it creates a single shockwave which is capable of nearly flash freezing everything within several thousand meters and even beyond that threshold the shockwave is still capable of knocking down trees which is ten times the distance. It should be noted that this technique incorporates Hojo’s chakra nature which allows this technique to not only absorb heat but it also allows it to absorb the life force of the affected area and the surrounding energies. Along with the flash freezing shockwave, this technique also produces large amount of frozen shrapnel that is even dangerous to Hojo himself. The indiscriminate nature of this technique coupled with it area of attack classifies it as a kinjutsu. Hyōketsu Genzaisekai . The secondary effect of this technique is to maintain its altitude and to cause extreme cold over the region it’s in. This is also referred to as a permanent winter. The technique’s internal temperature begins to affect the surrounding atmosphere for dozens of miles around which causes a hellish blizzard. Unlike most blizzards, within three days, the Dōten Samuzamusei can produce over 72 inches of snow and has wild winds the course throughout the storms at speeds excess of 45 miles per hour. The blizzard lasts without cease and is self-sustained by natural energy. The snow that accompanies the blizzard is capable of absorbing chakra and lifeforce as well which then travels to the Dōten Samuzamusei and expands its median circumference. Futile attempts such as using Fire Release, Blaze Release and even Scorch Release will only increase the size of this technique due to the size and its heat absorbing nature. The larger the Dōten Samuzamusei gets, the lower its temperature drops until it reaches absolute zero. As a failsafe, Hojo has innately imbued this technique with his Pradāśa Seal which make it resistant to Space-Time Ninjutsu. This allows the technique to safely expand and to absorb all the flow of energy without being disturbed. In Hojo’s enhanced state, he is able to create up to six Dōten Samuzamusei and disperse them over the shinobi world potentially recreating the snowball earth studied in history. To further the versatility of this technique, Hojo can remotely absorb the flow of natural energy, lifeforce and chakra from within the Dōten Samuzamusei within himself. Doing this saves those from under the influence of the spheres but as a result, Hojo's lifeforce, natural energy absorbency and chakra increases by staggering amounts. By tethering the Dōten Samuzamusei to his back via a chakra and natural energy connection, Hojo can constantly siphon the absorbed energy in order to augment his abilities. See Also *Chibaku Tensei *Tengai Shinsei Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Ice Release Category:Yin Release Category:Yang Release Category:SahaTo Category:Chakra Absorption Techniques Category:Chakra Absorption Technique